piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack (monkey)
Jack was Captain Hector Barbossa's second pet monkey. He was owned by Barbossa around the finding of the treasure of Cortés. He was apparently named for Captain Jack Sparrow, as something of an insult to Sparrow. Biography The Curse Jack became cursed along with the rest of the crew of the Black Pearl, and helped Hector Barbossa's men track down all 882 coins that would free them from the curse. Jack stole the final piece of treasure from Will Turner aboard the Interceptor and returned it to Barbossa. He was present at Barbossa's death on Isla de Muerta, and was, at this point, free of the curse, after being swatted away by Elizabeth, no longer afraid of Jack. However, Jack deliberately stole a coin from the treasure chest, thus ensuring he became cursed once more. , being traded by Jack Sparrow.]] Return to Barbossa After this, Jack found his way back onboard the Black Pearl when it returned to Isla de Muerta to find the island had been claimed by the sea. Jack remained onboard the Pearl, now under Jack Sparrow's command, and attempted to steal a drawing of the key to the Dead Man's Chest held by Sparrow. The pirate captain shot Jack, though the undead monkey escaped unscathed, but lost the drawing in the process. 's shoulder.]] Later, Sparrow's crew managed to capture the monkey, and Sparrow used him to barter with Tia Dalma for information on the whereabouts of the Dead Man's Chest. Jack remained in the vicinity of Dalma's shack, perhaps due to the presence of his former master, returned from Purgatory. Later, after Jack Sparrow's death, Tia finally introduced the reborn Barbossa to Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Joshamee Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton and Marty. At that moment, Jack returned to his rightful place on his master's shoulder. Fight for freedom Jack accompanied his master on the quest to rescue Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker. The monkey admitted, with a raised hand, that he had missed Sparrow after returning from World's End, which caused Sparrow to agree to let him come with him. The monkey was also one of the only ones who came after Jack because he actually missed him. He also developed something of a partnership with Cotton's parrot; the two worked together during the battle in Singapore to destroy a fireworks factory. However, during an altercation aboard the Black Pearl, Jack drew a small pistol on the parrot just as Barbossa did the same to Sparrow. Jack later retrieved Jack Sparrow's piece of eight and gave it to his master after a parley with Cutler Beckett. Jack remained aboard the Black Pearl during the battle around Calypso's maelstrom, where he witnessed the impromptu marriage of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, with Pintel and Ragetti. After Will swung over to the Flying Dutchman, Jack joined them when Pintel and Ragetti fired him from a cannon. Jack, still immortal but none too pleased with this undignified mode of transport, flew into Maccus's face and attacked him, knocking him to the deck, rescuing Will, who was in trouble at that point. on the Black Pearl.]] The monkey escaped the Dutchman by clinging to Jack Sparrow's makeshift parasail, and returned to Barbossa on the Pearl. He was with his master when the Pearl and the Dutchman destroyed the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]], and he was with him when the pirates expressed their victory. After the battle, Barbossa commandeered the Black Pearl from Jack, again, at Tortuga. Barbossa happily fed Jack a peanut while onboard while sailing out to open sea. At some point after departure from Tortuga, the Black Pearl was attacked by the Queen Anne's Revenge, a ship of the notorious pirate Edward Teach "Blackbeard". Using his Voodoo powers, and his sword, Blackbeard brought the rigging of the Black Pearl to life, and used it against Barbossa and his crew. Barbossa's men were defeated, and Barbossa barely survived. It is known that Blackbeard shrunk the Pearl and put it into a glass bottle, with Jack inside of it. Behind the scenes *Jack was played by two capuchin monkeys in The Curse of the Black Pearl; a ten-year old female named Tara, and a ten-year old male named Levi. He was portrayed by Chiquita (female) or Pablo (male) in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. There are several sub-species of capuchin monkey, and judging by Jack's white face and lower brown fur, he is likely a White-Fronted Capuchin (Cebus albifrons). *Jack appears in a scene after the credits of The Curse of the Black Pearl, showing how he becomes cursed once more after Barbossa's death, explaining his undead status in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. *The "Jack the Monkey" card in the Pirates of the Caribbean Trading Card Game states that he was the only member of Barbossa's crew not to put his blood on the Aztec coins, hence why he remains cursed. However, this directly conflicts with the post-credits scene in The Curse of the Black Pearl, which sees him purposely take a coin from the chest to become cursed again (and if Jack hadn't put his blood on the coins none of the other crew members could have undone their curse). *Jack is a reference to ''Treasure Island'', as it is named the former captain in mockery of him, just as Long John Silver's parrot was named "Captain Flint", in mockery of Silver's former captain. *Jack appears along with Barbossa on Devil's Anvil in Pirates of the Caribbean Online. *Jack wasn't Barbossa's first pet monkey. When he was captain of Cobra, Barbossa had a pet monkey named Polly. *In the book cover of Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters, Jack appears on Barbossa's shoulder. However, Jack does not physically appear in the book. He is only mentioned in one of Jean Magliore's prophecies, where he bellows out "The monkey's name is Jack!". This most likely causes Barbossa so much amusement he files it away for future use. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' External links *We Named the Monkey Jack: monkey fanlisting Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Creatures Category:Hai Peng crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew